nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Clayface III
Detective Ethan Bennett was a officer in Gotham city. He then became Clayface, due to the Joker's chemicals. Bio Once a man named Ethan Bennett, Clayface was born when Bennett inhaled a deadly dosage of Joker's "Joker Putty;" this putty turned his entire body to a putty/clay like substance, giving him the ability to take any form, any voice and mold any shape into his hands. In addition, Clayface has the ability to turn to stone momentarily, allowing him to form deadly spikes or simply solidify himself before being attacked. Once Ethan Bennett became Clayface, his sense of morals was warped. Plagued by what the Joker had said ("All it takes is one, rotten, day to transform a normal man into a monster!") and what anger he was feeling against his former boss, Rojas, Clayface went after Rojas and almost killed him. Both The Batman and Detective Yin convinced him not to cross the line and murder someone. With a tear in his eye, Clayface gave Yin one last look before turning into a puddle and going down a drain. Where he's currently residing, what he's doing and where his loyalties lie, no one knows. During a coffee shop meeting between Yin and Wayne, they see Bennett outside of the window who smiles and nods at the two of them--his two best friends when he was still a human. Though they rush out to find him, Bennett has already transformed back into Clayface and back into some other pedestrian. Coming out of hiding to attempt to give Joker payback for the transformation of him, Clayface is caught by The Batman. After a series of tests ran by Wayne Industries, they find that Clayface's body replicates itself after a piece of it is torn away--thus allowing him to regenerate arms if they are "chopped" off. However, after a lack of use, they begin to wear down. A scientist testified to this at Ethan's hearing, as did Professor Hugo Strange, the Arkham Asylum's psychiatrist. If Ethan could resist shape-shifting, then, along with his healing mental stasis, he could be cured from his illness. Unfortunately for Bennett, Joker had escaped Arkham and was wreaking havoc in Gotham. With Joker on the loose and so close to him, Bennett found these opportune moments to attempt to take Joker down. With The Batman's interference, however, Ethan decided he could never be normal again. By shape shifting all these times, he would be in violation of his probations and he would be sentenced to Arkham once again. Knowing this, he took leave, telling Yin and The Batman to take a good look at his face, because they would never see it again. With this, Ethan turned himself into Clayface permanently, with Ethan's face never to show again. With a sigh of regret, Detective Ellin Yin threw an ice pellet The Batman had given her at Clayface, flash freezing him from the inside out. Though Clayface expected it from The Batman since it was used in a previous encounter, he didn't expect Yin to have one as well. Clayface broke out of Arkham to take down The Joker once again. After doing so, he turned himself in to the police. Back in Arkham, Ethan learned that a second Clayface was now in Gotham. Escaping again, Ethan helped Batman and Robin take down the new Clayface. Ethan was cured of his Clayface "disease" and is spending the rest of his term in Arkham, awaiting release. In Ultima Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral